Solamente Amore
by Rheza
Summary: A short and sweet Vaughn POV... I guess some insight to his love life. My teeny getaway from writing ::Moving On:: (Yes, I'm a Grobanite. lol 'Cinema Paradiso' is a great song by Josh Groban!! Inspiration rocks)


Title: Solamente Amore   
  
Author: ReeCee  
  
Distribution: Here! I like it here a LOT, by the way. lol   
  
A/N: This is something short and sweet that I wrote to take a break from "Moving On." I like how it turned out, I really do. Hope you like it as well.   
  
  
  
  
Solamente amore.  
  
Only love. That's what it means. Growing up, I heard it everywhere. I just had no idea what it meant then. I mean, come on! Who says "only love" and stops at that? Aren't you tempted to say, "Only love… what?"  
  
But I was young and naïve. I had zero experience with that crazy little thing called love.  
  
But then I met Alice. She was… pretty damn amazing. She was practically everything any guy could ever want in a girl. The problem with that is I'm not "any guy," I'm Michael. But who would deny himself a blonde, smart, incredibly beautiful woman? I didn't. I had nothing to compare my feelings to, but they were so intense I was almost certain that it was the closest to love that I could (and would) ever get to love.   
  
I mean, here I was… Practically 30 with only ONE serious relationship under my belt. I mean technically, it wasn't really under my belt, considering it was the relationship I was currently in. But yeah. Just one serious relationship. So basically? I was flying by the seat of my pants, and I remember enjoying every minute of it.  
  
Eventually, though, the newness of our relationship wore off for me, but I didn't bother telling Alice that. It occurred to me that I liked being with Alice more than I liked the thought of being alone. So instead, I asked her to move in with me.   
  
She agreed.  
  
I found myself telling her I loved her, but what did I know about love? I knew enough to understand that I didn't love her. But I knew my chances of finding true love after Alice were slim to none.   
  
So I did something I never thought I'd ever do. I settled for Alice. I mean, at least she loved me. I thought maybe I could learn to love her too.  
  
I played to part of the loving and devoted boyfriend pretty well. Maybe a little too well. Her picture was placed neatly in my office. But that's just it. I was playing a part.  
  
I put myself in a position where I was forced to lie constantly: to my friends, to my colleagues, to my own damn girlfriend. There was never a time where I was telling the truth. Not even to myself.  
  
Enter Sydney Bristow.   
  
I thought the girl was absolutely bonkers the first time I met her. But they "gave" her to me, and I learned her. I learned that she was everything that I, Michael Vaughn, had ever wanted in a girl and then some. I inevitably fell for her. And everyone seemed to know it but me.  
  
I had taken to lying to myself again. "You LOVE Alice," I'd say to myself. I said it so many times that I almost believed it. Then I'd meet Sydney at the warehouse, the coffee shop, the pier… wherever. And I knew that I didn't love Alice at all.  
  
Finally, Alice found out as well. My long nights at work, coupled with the late night phone calls from "the mysterious woman," as she so fondly dubbed Sydney, confirmed any suspicion she could have harbored.   
  
She left me within the week, right before Thanksgiving. I had to lie to my own mother and tell her that Alice just couldn't make it. She just smiled in awe. "It's the first time she's missed Thanksgiving in 3 years…"  
  
It all went downhill from there. There was nothing keeping me from loving Sydney. Well, except for C.I.A. Protocol, I guess. But I had enough balls to know that Protocol wasn't, and isn't, everything.  
  
I followed Sydney to far corners of the earth to prove that. I pulled myself out of bed at 4 in the morning to go and meet her, hold her as she cried, to prove that. I almost died for her to prove that.  
  
Then suddenly, it hit me… What my mother meant by "seulement l'amour" all those times she said it.  
  
Love is breaking every rule for that one special person. Love is doing all those stupid little things to make her smile. Love is remembering everything she's ever said to you. Love is anything and everything.  
  
That's why people say "Only love," because only love could make you do anything and everything you can for that one person.  
  
Only love…  
  
And I love Sydney. 


End file.
